grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
|finale = |announced = March 16, 2012 |slogan = STORYTIME IS OVER. |producers = Norberto Barba David Greenwalt Jim Kouf Sean Hayes Todd Milliner |stars = David Giuntoli Russell Hornsby Bitsie Tulloch Silas Weir Mitchell Sasha Roiz Reggie Lee Bree Turner Claire Coffee |dvd = Grimm: Season Two |release = September 17, 2013 |previous = Season 1 |next = Season 3 }} Season 2 is the second season of Grimm. Grimm was renewed for a second season on March 16, 2012, and the season was filmed in the Portland, Oregon area. Filming for the second season started on May 30, 2012. The first episode of the season, , aired on August 13, 2012, and the season two finale, , aired on May 21, 2013. Season Notes Bree Turner was promoted to a series regular for season 2 at the beginning of the season. Claire Coffee was promoted to a series regular for season 2 beginning with . The first four episodes debuted on Monday nights at 10 PM before moving back to Friday nights at 9 PM starting September 28. During the nearly four month long hiatus between and , a four part weekly webseries was released, called . The last 4 episodes of the season aired on Tuesdays at 10 PM. Season Recap The season starts where the previous one ended: with Nick being reunited with his mother, Kelly Burkhardt. She decides that a lengthy stay would be counter-productive, so she leaves after a few days, taking the Coins of Zakynthos with her to supposedly destroy them. Sean Renard wakes Juliette from her coma after taking a potion brewed by Adalind's mother, revealing himself to be a half-Zauberbiest and a Royal in the process. The potion has the unexpected side effect of causing Sean and Juliette to become dangerously obsessed with each other. This situation requires all of Rosalee's apothecary skills to resolve. Her obsession with Sean Renard is not the only result of Juliette's coma, as she is unable to remember her relationship with Nick. Although she remembers events, she doesn't recall Nick's presence at them. With help from mutual friends and a mystic named Pilar, she slowly begins to regain her memory. Just before Hank spirals into madness after attacking his therapist and shooting his closet, his abducted god-daughter, Carly Kampfer, woges into a Coyotl during her rescue, and Nick is forced to explain about Wesen and that he is a Grimm to prevent him from shooting her. Hank is unsure about the revelations but copes by deciding that he may be crazy, but at least he's not alone. Adalind conducts affairs with both Sean Renard and his brother, Eric, with the aim of becoming pregnant and trading the baby with Stefania Vaduva Popescu, the Queen of the Schwarzwald Gypsies, for the return of her powers. Nick continues to juggle his twin roles of cop and Grimm whilst fending off the attacks of those who seek the key. He finds out the Captain Renard was the instigator of the earlier attempts to take the key, but when he does gain possession of the key, he returns it to Nick. As Juliette regains her memory, she recalls that Nick was trying to tell her something before she fell into a coma, and she consults Monroe, who with Rosalee and Bud, introduce Juliette to the Wesen world. Eric conceives a plan to capture Nick and force Sean to return to Europe using the zombies of Baron Samedi to create chaos in Portland. The season ends with Nick in a coffin in the first stage of a Cracher-Mortel victim: paralysis with a death-like appearance. Cast Season 2/Main Cast|Main Cast Season 2/Recurring Cast|Recurring Cast Season 2/Single Episode Guest Stars|Single Episode Guest Stars Season 2/Webisode Cast|Webisode Cast Crew Writers Directors Wesen New Wesen Wesen Returning from Season 1 Mentioned or Appeared in Grimm Diaries only New Wesen *Rotznasig Carcaju Season 1 Wesen *Schneetmacher *Dämonfeuer *Klaustreich *Rißfleisch *Siegbarste *Steinadler *Mordstier *Mellifer Mentioned in Rosalee's spice shop books only *Schmerzen-Kaninchen Non-Wesen Beings *La Llorona *Volcanalis Diseases *Fluvus Pestilentia Episode Summaries Webisode Images Episode Promotional Images New Season Season2 Promo.jpg Halloween Episode La Llorona promo.jpg Mid-Season Return Returning Spring 2013.jpg Videos Gag Reel Behind the Scenes DVD/Blu-ray Release Season 2 was released September 17, 2013 on DVD and Blu-ray. Both have 5 discs featuring all 22 episodes. Boxart See Also *List of Deaths *Opening Quotes *Season Two Fights S2 Category:Season Two Category:Seasons